1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides compositions and methods for treating cancer and other hyperproliferative disease conditions with hypoxia activated prodrugs alone and in combination with other anti cancer agents and therapies, and so relates to the fields of medicine, pharmacology, chemistry, and biology.
2. Background
Treating cancer is challenging because it is difficult to kill cancer cells while not affecting, or affecting to a lesser extent, normal cells. Killing or otherwise detrimentally affecting normal cells during cancer treatment can cause adverse side effects in patients. Cancer cells can differ from certain normal cells in their level of oxygenation and can be more hypoxic than normal cells. Certain agents are now in the clinic for treating cancer by targeting hypoxic cancer cells. See for example, PCT Pat. Pub. Nos. WO 00/64864, WO 04/087075, WO 07/002,931, and US Pat. App. Pub. No. 2007/0032455, each of which is incorporated herein by reference. There remains a need for compositions and methods for treating cancer. The present invention meets these needs by providing compositions and methods related to a phosphoramidate alkylator prodrug, TH302, and other such phosphoramidate alkylator prodrugs as summarized below.